


Dark Room Lit By Glowing Nano-Housing

by TintedPink



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Experimenting with writing style, Fluff, M/M, Tired Stephen, i think, tired tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Tony and Stephen are overworked, tired boys.





	Dark Room Lit By Glowing Nano-Housing

**Author's Note:**

> For IronStrange Bingo square: Freespace  
> Because I always play the freespace first.
> 
> I know it’s written weird. I did it on purpose, believe it or not. Hold out till the end, that part’s actually good.

Dark room lit by glowing nanohousing.

Not the Malibu mansion. Not the Tower. A new house in DC. Closer to politicians who need smooshing to help the snap victims. Most declared dead. Many having trouble going back to normal life. Sweeping conspiracy theories and time gaps and the world moving on without them.

Bright orange sparks light the room. Harsh blue glow becomes warmer. Graying hair and shaking hands step through a ring of orange sparks that closes soon after. A house in DC, too familiar.

Robes fall and become soft pajamas. The Cloak of Levitation takes a position in the corner, a watchman.

Shaking hands and graying hair climb into an already occupied bed and wrap around dark circles and brows furrowed even in sleep. Shaking hands run softly, carefully, across stress wrinkled forehead. Furrows deepen and then smooth, leaving behind only lines of age that are so loved and cherished.

He almost didn’t make it this long.

“I love you.” Warm voice in dry air made humid by breath and caring.

“Go to sleep.” Morning breath into softly clothed shoulder made warm by words.

Soft kiss against time-aged brow.

Steady hand on stable hip.

Feet intertwined.

“I love you too.” Untrimmed goatee against soft fabric, tugging, scratching, reminding.

Blue eyes closed against blue light.

Brown eyes that had never opened.

Morning’s dawn blocked out by dark curtains and courteous AIs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com/post/183961346674/fluff-i-actually-just-need-right-now)


End file.
